nbasurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Santorini
|season=1 |winner= |numberofepisodes=13 |numberofdays=15 |numberofcastaways=16 |tribes= |maintwist=Soul Stealer |filminglocation=Santorini Islands, Greece |seasonrun=August 9, 2019 – August 20, 2019 |video= |nextseason= }} is the first season of the NBA Survivor Series, which began on August 9, 2019 and ended with the winner reveal on August 20, 2019. It ended with Danny defeating Joel at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-4 vote. Twists * Tribe Switch: On Day 3, the Akrotiri and Thirasia tribes underwent a two-way schoolyard pick, mixing up the tribes. * Soul Stealer: After the merge, contestants competed in a reward challenge to get a secret advantage, which was revealed to be the Soul Stealer power. The holder of the Soul Stealer can steal the vote (or individual immunity) of whomever they choose for the next Tribal Council. This power is good until the Final 7. * Recast Power: In Episode 10, contestants competed in a reward challenge to gain a secret power, which was revealed to be the Recast Power. Whoever holds this power can play it before the votes are read until the Final 5. If this power is played, the entire Tribal Council will be void. The votes will still be read, but none of the votes will not count. The entire Tribal Council will be replayed, with everybody recasting their votes. However, anybody that received votes at the original Tribal Council is now immune, alongside the user of the Recast Power and the current individual immunity holder. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Rudy Gobert' | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="5" | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Dion Waiters' | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Pau Gasol' | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Victor Oladipo' | | | 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Klay Thompson' | | | 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Giannis Antetokounmpo' | | | rowspan="11" | 6th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 6 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Jarrett Allen' | | | 7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 7 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Rudy Gay' | | | 8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 8 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Kevin Durant' | | | 9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 9 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Khris Middleton' | | | 10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 10 | 10 |- | | nowrap|'Tyreke Evans' | | | 11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 11 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'DeMarre Carroll' | | | 12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 12 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Bogdan Bogdanovic' | | | 13th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 13 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Donovan Mitchell' | | | 14th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 14 | 11 |- | | nowrap|'Joel Embiid' | | | Runner-Up | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Danny Green' | | | Sole Survivor | 4 |} The Game Voting Table } Gobert}} | | Dion}} | Pau}} | Victor}} | Klay}} | Giannis}} | Jarrett}} | Rudy}} | KD}} | Khris}} | | Tyreke}} | DeMarre}} | Bogdan}} | Donovan}} | Joel}} | Danny}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 7-1 | 3-3-1 | 4-1 | 6-1 | 3-2-1-1 | 3-2-1 | 7-3-1 | 4-3-2-1 | 5-3-1 | 5-2-1 | 5-2 | 3-2-1 | 5-1 | 3-1-1 | 3-1 | 1-0 | colspan="2"|5-4 |- | | align="left"|Danny | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | | | | rowspan="2" colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Joel | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Donovan | | | | | - | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Bogdan | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|DeMarre | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left"|Tyreke | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left"|Khris | | | | - | | - | | | | | | colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left"|KD | | | | - | | - | | | | | colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left"|Rudy | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left"|Jarrett | - | - | - | | - | | | | colspan="8" | | |- | | align="left"|Giannis | - | - | - | - | | - | | colspan="9" | | |- | | align="left"|Klay | | | | | - | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left"|Victor | | | | - | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left"|Pau | | | | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left"|Dion | | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left"|Gobert | | colspan="17" |} Returning Players All-Star Shortlist Gallery Thirasia Insignia.png Akrotiri Insignia.png Mazí Insignia.png Thirasia Buff.png Akrotiri Buff.png Mazí Buff.png Santorini Immunity Idol.png Santorini Immunity Necklace.png Category:Seasons